Nuestra Historia
by MoRz
Summary: Cuando termina su historia, Konoha, amiga de la infancia de Sasuke decide recordarle como lo apoyo a pesar de sus malas decisiones. (Konoha, personaje propio)


Muchos piensan que solo me gustas porque eres el más popular de la aldea, porque eres el mejor entrenando o por simple capricho, en palabras de mi madre. Lo que no saben es que no solo me gustas, me enamoré de ti desde el primer día, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez, aunque no lo sabía.

No sé si lo recuerdes, era el primer día de clases en la academia, y yo como siempre me perdí en los interminables pasillos, aún no tenías ese carácter, eras mucho más cálido y sonreías como nunca, no creo que haya sido solo porque me ayudaste, supongo que estabas feliz por el primer día de clases, en ese momento yo también lo estaba, por fin iba a dejar de ser la inútil hija del Hokage, que siempre se la pasaba despistada y al cuidado de los demás shinobis, que actuaban no solo como guardias de seguridad, sino como niñeras.

Las clases comenzaron. Iruka-sensei hizo que nos presentáramos, pero yo tenía una sensación de miedo y nerviosismo ya que nadie sabía quién era. Mi padre me tenía recluida en casa después del intento de secuestro de Orochimaru cuando era una bebe, creo que nadie sabía de mi existencia. Pasaban al frente nuestros compañeros y casi llegaban nuestros turnos, estabas sentado al lado de mí, creo que fuiste al único al que realmente presté atención en toda la clase, te levantaste de tu asiento y dijiste con ánimo:

-Yo soy Uchiha Sasuke, espero que nos llevemos bien- Al pronunciar tu nombre escuche el chillido de la mayoría de las niñas en el salón, no entendía la razón, aún no sabía que también a mí me gustabas. Llegó mi turno, lo analice unos segundos, mientras me llegaban imágenes del que entonces era el _"Honorable Nieto del Honorable Tercer Hokage"_ al que toda la aldea conocía, no quería que todos me conocieran por ser la hija del Hokage, en ese momento tomé la decisión de que todos me conozcan por mi nombre y no por mi familia, no me presenté como la hija del líder al que todos admiraban, en ese momento tomé la decisión de ser solo Konoha, así que lo hice, me levante de mi asiento decidida y dije: -Mi nombre es Konoha, mucho gusto en conocerlos-.

Pasó el tiempo y conforme las clases tu y yo comenzamos a competir, fuimos los mejores de la clase, y nos hicimos amigos, muy amigos, entrenábamos juntos, comíamos juntos y lo poco que hablabas lo hacías con migo, recuerdo que a veces nos burlábamos de las niñas que trataban de conquistarte, e iniciamos el rumor tonto de cómo te gustaban, en ese entonces, las niñas, era divertido pasar el tiempo con tigo, y aunque aún era una niña y me burlaba de las demás, también me gustabas, pero no me di cuenta de ello hasta esa vez en la que realmente estaba en problemas.

No sé si lo recuerdes, a pesar de que era buena defendiéndome, por el entrenamiento que teníamos juntos y el que me daban en casa, cuando son mayoría a veces es difícil defenderte. Esa vez me metí en problemas, me burlé de genin que habían fracasado en sus misiones, en ese momento creía que era la mejor de todos y que nadie podía contra mí, grave error. Me persiguieron hasta el bosque, justo al lugar donde entrenábamos, me tenían acorralada, traté de pelear sola, pero eran nueve contra una y ellos me doblaban la edad, iba a recibir mi merecido, esto me iba a enseñar a no burlarme de las demás personas. No peleé, me resigne, de pronto detrás de ellos estabas tú con Itachi, al verlos, esos tontos huyeron y no los volví a ver hasta que ya era mayor y ayudaba a papá en la oficina. En ese momento tú fuiste mi salvador, y te vi con todo el amor que ya sentía por ti, pensaba que solo era amistad, pero no es así, incluso ahora te sigo amando.

Y así pasó el tiempo, fuimos inseparables, eras divertido y reías, hasta ese día, el día de la muerte de tu familia. Recuerdo que estaba dormida cuando llamaron de emergencia a mi padre, había mucho ruido afuera y decidí levantarme, cuando escuche de la muerte de alguien, pregunté a papá y no me dijo nada, aquellos que me cuidaban en casa me obligaron a entrar, sabía que algo estaba mal, por mi mente pasaron cientos de posibilidades incluso una invasión, tenía que saber lo que pasaba. Después de unos minutos me escapé de casa, y te fui a buscar para que me ayudaras, cuando llegué me encontré con una escena horrible, todos estaban muertos, fui a buscarte a tu casa, al verte no sabía que hacer o cómo actuar, ninjas o no an éramos niños.

En ese momento me quedé con tigo hasta que llegó mi padre, aún recuerdo tu expresión, ya no eras ese dulce y alegre niño que se divertía jugando con migo y lo sabía, sabía que a partir de ese momento todo iba a cambiar, pero no sabía hacia qué lado te ibas a inclinar. Traté de estar con tigo a pesar de los problemas y tus odiosas actitudes, me comenzaste a tratar como a las demás y me dolía, cada vez que rechazabas verme hacías trizar mi pequeño corazón, y no te culpaba, al contrario, trataba de comprenderte.

Cuando nos graduamos de la academia, nos distanciamos aún más, creo que todas las misiones me sirvieron de lago, alejaba mis pensamientos de ti.

Pasaron cientos de cosas más el asesinato de mi madre, los exámenes chunin, la muerte de mi equipo, la invasión a la aldea, la muerte de mi padre, momentos en los que anhelaba que estuvieras con migo, y que con el tiempo fui superando.

Cuando te veía solo hablabas de una cosa, esa tonta venganza, no sé qué tratabas de lograr, si alejarme o no era tu objetivo, pero como mosca a la miel más me acercaba a ti.

Cuando llegó Tsunade a la aldea y tomó lugar como la Quinta Hokage, me hizo trabajar en la oficina, comencé a aprender nijutsu médico para poder ayudar a las personas, estar en la oficina con mi horrenda prima me hacía más posible verte y saber lo que pasaba en la aldea.

Cuando te fuiste te seguí, no eras el único que en ese momento pensaba en venganza, recuerda que esa víbora mató a mis compañeros y a mi padre, después de que peleaste con Naruto me fui con tigo, juramos cumplir nuestras venganzas, tú me ayudarías a matar a la víbora cuando terminara nuestro entrenamiento y yo te ayudaría a buscar a Itachi.


End file.
